


r.i.p seonghwa's balls

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: in which wooyoung had bounced on seonghwa's lap too hard, not even thinking about seonghwa's future children :(but don't worry, wooyoung gets a chance to fix his mistake.and maybe he'll be let off easily for calling seonghwa "oppa" too much (p.s. he won't be)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 298





	r.i.p seonghwa's balls

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry seonghwa, poor baby, i hope you won't suffer anymore :(
> 
> hope you enjoy this <3

Once the camera is aimed elsewhere for the day, Seonghwa gets up as quickly as he can to find the nearest restroom to take care of the problem Wooyoung and San both have given him. He’s thankful his pants don’t show much, but he’s not pleased to be in this scenario either; it’s harder to hide on stage when he’s dancing. 

He tries to find a hidden bathroom on the floor, one less-used by other people and one he could even lock the door to to relieve himself from prying eyes. He’d have to be careful to keep his outfit clean. And just about as he beelines for the hidden restroom, a voice makes him stop in his tracks. “Seonghwa hyung!”

Upon turning around, albeit slowly, Wooyoung bounces into view, still in his cozy attire. He’s happy despite Seonghwa’s pain. “Yes?”

“Seonghwa hyung, where are you going?” Wooyoung asks with just as much energy as earlier. 

“Bathroom.” Seonghwa says simply, though his tone might have been a bit curt. Or maybe his awkward shift of legs has given him away, but Wooyoung notices immediately, and finally realizes what he has done.

“O-oh…” Wooyoung covers his mouth with his hand for just a moment. “F-from me?”

“Yes, from you.” Seonghwa hisses quietly. “You don’t care about your hyung at all.”

“N-no!” Wooyoung panics. “I-it wasn’t intentional! I was just...just…”

Seonghwa sighs. “You were just having fun while I suffered.”

Wooyoung whimpers. “H-hyung, I’m sorry, I—”

“Are you sorry?” Seonghwa says, deciding to get closer. He peeks around casually, not noticing anyone paying any attention to them. “How sorry are you? Care to fix the problem you made?”

With Seonghwa’s tone of the voice, the way he purposely towers over Wooyoung...the younger boy suddenly feels very small. He catches himself staring at Seonghwa, shaking at how that  _ look _ makes him feel. “O-oh...you m-mean…” Wooyoung nervously looks around before nodding shyly. “I-I can fix it.”

_ “Good boy.” _ Seonghwa purrs, giving one last look around before grabbing Wooyoung by the wrist and tugging him along. Once they’re in the door, Seonghwa is careful to lock it behind them. He makes quick strides along the stalls, checking them for any unwanted visitors before sealing them into the last stall. 

Wooyoung is more eager than he lets on, more confident now that there’s no one else to see. “Oppa, I’m so sorry…” He teases, sticking out his bottom lip in a cute pout. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Seonghwa is pushed back gently to the wall with just one finger in the center of his chest, Wooyoung still trying to play innocent. 

“Prove it.” Seonghwa says, voice deeper as Wooyoung’s sweet tone sends shivers across his body. He reaches out a hand to cup Wooyoung’s cheek, smiling ever so faintly when the younger boy nuzzles into the touch. “How can you make it up to me?”

“You’ll see.” Wooyoung giggles softly, letting his finger slide down Seonghwa’s body to trace out the outline of his erection. “Did I do this to you,  _ oppa?” _ He says, a bit proud he could turn his hyung into such a state. “You liked having me on your lap?”

Seonghwa smirks, enjoying the way Wooyoung likes to tease him. It’s cute, he thinks, and Seonghwa will just enjoy it more when Wooyoung becomes a whimpering mess later. “The last time you were on my lap like that, baby boy, my cock was so deep inside you,” Seonghwa lets his hands settle on Wooyoung’s waist, slipping underneath the oversized hoodie, “and you were screaming my name  _ all, night, long. _ ”

Wooyoung shudders against Seonghwa, leaning into him. But he keeps a light hold over Seonghwa’s erection through his pants. “Mmm, you fucked me to sleep, hyung.” He sighs at the memory, looking up at Seonghwa with sweet puppy eyes. “Can I treat you this time?”

“You will.” Seonghwa says, dipping down to give Wooyoung a sweet treat. He’s gentle, for now, letting Wooyoung taste him sweetly. He lets Wooyoung suck on his bottom lip to try and distract him while his fingers move to undo the buttons and work Seonghwa’s cock free. He groans into Wooyoung’s mouth as deft fingers lightly stroke his shaft, just a tease. 

“ _ Oppa, _ ” Wooyoung sighs, knowing the word gets Seonghwa riled up, “I want you.” He mewls, going back for more kisses that Seonghwa is eager to give. “Do you want me?” He asks shyly despite knowing the answer. 

“Of course, baby boy.” Seonghwa answer, moving to cup Wooyoung’s sweet cheeks and kiss him deep and slow, the kind Wooyoung likes, the kind that makes him melt and his knees go weak. Wooyoung grabs onto Seonghwa’s arms for support as Seonghwa’s kiss makes him dizzy with affection. “Take off your sweater and those pants.” He says once they part, though Wooyoung protests with a small whine. “We can’t get them dirty now, can we?”

Seonghwa takes off his own pants, hanging them over the metal bar so they wouldn’t get ruined. He did the same to his intricate top, making sure everything is intact before going back to Wooyoung, who’s sitting patiently on the floor with a small smile. “ _ Oppa,  _ do I get to taste you now?”

“Yes, you sure do baby.” Seonghwa leans his back against the wall as Wooyoung scoots closer, bracing his hands on Seonghwa’s thighs. “Look at what you did...your cute ass bouncing on my lap like you wanted to recreate that night.” He muses as Wooyoung kisses along his thighs and hips. They have some time, enough that Wooyoung can enjoy the moment a little bit longer. “Did you want my cock that bad? Did you do that on purpose so you could swallow my cock before the stage? You wanted to show the world what your pretty lips look like after being stretched around your hyung’s cock?”

Wooyoung whines, one of his own hands sneaking down to tend to his own length, already leaking precum with just Seonghwa’s dirty talk. “Not on purpose…” Wooyoung says, looking up at Seonghwa with sweet puppy eyes. “But...only hyung knows that…” He whimpers and gently takes Seonghwa’s cock into his free hand, gripping firmly at the base. “If I do well, can I have you again at the dorms?” He asks as sweetly as you can. “I feel so... _ empty _ without Oppa’s cock inside.” He mewls, kitty licking the tip of Seonghwa’s cock to get his point across.

“Only if you do well.” Seonghwa muses, running a hand through Wooyoung’s hair to caress him gently. “Can you do well for me, baby boy?”

“Y-yes…” Wooyoung nods eagerly, letting his tongue run across the shaft before moaning ever so softly. “I want to make you feel so good…”

_ You already do,  _ Seonghwa thinks to himself, but decides not to voice it. He lets Wooyoung tease him a bit more before nudging his cock to Wooyoung’s lips. “Can you open wide for me?”

With a small nod, Wooyoung lets the tip of Seonghwa’s cock rest on his tongue while he opens his mouth wide, just like the older boy has asked him. Seonghwa’s hands, still rooted in Wooyoung’s hair, holds him steady before rolling his hips and Wooyoung’s mouth is full, pink lips stretched wide around his girth.

“ _ Good boy, Wooyoung.” _ Seonghwa groans as he hits the back of Wooyoung’s throat, completely surrounded by slick warmth. Wooyoung’s nails dig into his thighs, but his eyes are still hungry for more. “You take punishments so well, baby. Do you enjoy choking on cock?”

But Seonghwa doesn’t give him time or the ability to respond. Instead, he holds Wooyoung’s head still and thrusts into him. He stops for a moment, keeping the tip just barely on Wooyoung’s tongue but giving him a moment to breathe.

“Are you going to cum with your throat getting fucked? Are you a dirty little boy?” Seonghwa holds him still once more, snapping his hips so his balls slammed into Wooyoung’s chin each time. “You take it so well, baby, did you dream about being punished like this?”

Wooyoung just moans around his cock, eyes growing teary as Seonghwa thrusts and thrusts into his mouth without restraint. But thankfully the older boy is gracious enough to pause to let him breathe, gasping for air as much as he can before Seonghwa’s fucking his face again.

But with Wooyoung being the cause of his erection in the first place, Seonghwa knows he won’t last much longer. A quick peek down between Wooyoung’s legs knows the younger boy won’t either. “Touch yourself baby, let me see you cum with your mouth full.” Wooyoung complies, fisting his cock as quickly as Seonghwa thrusts into him. “Look at me, baby.” The teary look Wooyoung gives him makes the older boy groan. “Relax, baby boy, don’t you want my cum?”

Seonghwa’s words make Wooyoung moan around his cock, the vibrations making the older boy hiss. He snaps his hips just two more times before he’s pushing Wooyoung’s lips as far down as he can go before he’s crying out, just like he promised, his seed shooting down the back of Wooyoung’s throat, not even giving him a chance to even taste it. 

Like the good boy he is, Wooyoung swallows every last drop with ease, but his body writhes as his own release nears. “Yes, baby,” Seonghwa pushes a heavy breath between his lips, feeling like his eyes will roll back into his head as Wooyoung’s tongue slides along the underside of his cock, “ _ fuck, _ you did so well, Wooyoung.”

At the sound of his name, Wooyoung eventually slides off of Seonghwa’s cock with a heavy gasp for air. He’s shaking, struggling to stroke himself fast enough. “H-hyung,” He says so quietly that Seonghwa might have not heard it had he not been hyper-focused on the younger boy in front of him. 

With Wooyoung’s plea, Seonghwa sinks to the floor with a reassuring smile. “C’mere,” he says softly, pulling Wooyoung closer so he could get a good grip on Wooyoung’s straining length. Wooyoung whimpers at the touch, head falling forward to rest on Seonghwa’s chest. His voice sounds rough, throat obviously a bit sore, but he doesn’t hold back his moans as Seonghwa tends to him. “C’mon baby, won’t you cum for me?”

Maybe Seonghwa’s words are what does him in, or the fact that his throat is coated in his hyung’s sticky cum, or just a messy combination of the two, that makes Wooyoung whimper and cum over Seonghwa’s hand. He shakes, even still, as Seonghwa milks him gently, careful not to overstimulate him too much. He’s thankful Seonghwa doesn’t seem to mind how filthy they are, sitting on the bathroom floor covered in sweat and seed, as he’s pulled into the older boy’s lap.

“You’re so good to me, Wooyoung.” Seonghwa says with a smile, holding the younger boy lightly. “You alright?”

“Mhm,” Wooyoung nods, enjoying the affection with that little time they have left. “Did I make it up to you,  _ oppa?” _

Seonghwa hisses. “Call me that one more time and I’ll punish you when we get back to the dorms.” He warns, and he half means it. Wooyoung takes the threat seriously and gives up on teasing him. “Let’s get dressed again, hmm?”

But Wooyoung milks every bit of help he can get from Seonghwa. He whines to be pulled up, he whines to be clothed by Seonghwa. He knows he’s a bit irritating, but Seonghwa doesn’t show it. He’s patient with Wooyoung, something he appreciates in everything his hyung does for him, for the team. “Kiss?” He asks, pursing his lips, giving Seonghwa  _ the look _ that most people cannot ignore. Seonghwa is definitely most people.

“Needy baby.” Seonghwa muses, but he obliges even though he hasn’t had a chance to put on his clothes just yet. He’s cold, but Wooyoung in his cozy hoodie and sweatpant ensemble snuggle into his space seem to do the trick, not to mention the moment when their lips meet again and Seonghwa is filled with a kind of warmth that no amount of clothing could ever compare too.

Satiated, Wooyoung pulls away with a smile. “Thank you,  _ oppa. _ ” He says quickly, wondering if Seonghwa will remember the threat from earlier. He proceeds to play dumb, grabbing the stage outfit from the metal bar to help Seonghwa into it. “Wow, your hair and makeup still look immaculate. No one would ever know you fucked my throat just a few hours before this stage.”

“Drink some tea before you get dressed, please?” Seonghwa pleads as he pulls up his pants, still crisp, as if they’d never been taken off. He tries not to let his gaze linger on Wooyoung’s pink, plush lips. Maybe other people would think he’d put on lip plumper, but only Seonghwa would know what those pretty lips were doing.

And what they will be doing later that evening.

“Okay~” Wooyoung singsongs as he leaves the stall, checking his reflection in the mirror before unlocking the bathroom door and skipping out. Seonghwa follows not too much later, making sure he looks absolutely impeccable before smirking to himself.

He absolutely did not forget his threat.

Seonghwa wonders if Wooyoung will actually beg for forgiveness this time.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? ;)


End file.
